Through his eyes
by ImagingThings
Summary: The stories "An outlaw's tale" and "Power of love" seen through the eyes of Allan A'dale. AllanKate. Implied WillDjaq and Robin Marian. AU Kate is an OC
1. An outlaw's tale

The other's story

There was someone in the wood! Of course both Will and Allan knew the Gang weren't the only outlaws around but this figure seemed… different.

"Leave me alone!" the voice was shaking and hoarse as from long being unused. The figure they'd followed turned prompting Will to stop dead.

"Kate? Kate! It's really you! Your parents think you're dead!"

What was Will doing? Did he know this girl? Well… no doubt for seconds later he was holding her tight while she mumbled something about being gone.

"Kate! It's okay… you're safe! Come! Back to the camp! We've enough food!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Allan! It's my cousin! We can trust her!" so that was why Will knew this girl?

When they arrived back at the camp Will quickly explained about the girl, Kate was her name. it seemed like she'd been thought dead for months. But before they could bother their heads with just how long Much declared that dinner was ready.

While they ate Will told Kate about how they'd ended up as outlaws and while Allan listened to his friend's tale, which he knew just as well, being a part of it, he couldn't help noticing that Kate was pretty. Not the traditional pretty but with a spark about her.

Taking the next day off they decided to go down to the river but once she saw the water Kate went in shock. Refusing to go near the water and sat down a little away. After a while Djaq walked over to talk with the girl who slowly seemed to get her broken memory back and told them that she'd jumped into a freezing river to save her younger brother. Getting him up to their sister but refusing to let the sister help her up. Fearing her weight would be too much for the younger girl. Looking at the girl he realized that he would've done the same, for Tom.

Kate seemed to know that she couldn't go home so Robin offered her a place in the Gang which she accepted saying that she'd been practically and outlaw all the time anyway.

After some time Robin came back with new clothes to Kate instead of her old rags. When she'd changed he also gave her a re-curved bow saying that Will had told she was a good shot.

"Yeah… fairly good!" she aimed and hit directly above Allan's head.

"Fairly good! What is it with you Scarletts? I guess Will is a "fairly good carpenter" then!"

She didn't say anything simply smiled to him. Why could a girl he'd only known for a few days make him feel like that, just by smiling?

They'd been seen by the guards and now they all ran the quickest they could. Turning a corner he saw her being chased by guards something hit her arm, and then fell to the floor.

"Get in here!" he seized her and pulled her into a niche covering her with his own body.

"Thanks!" her voice was frail and suddenly he noticed that she looked sick.

"Kate! What's wrong?" he couldn't hide the worried edge in his voice.

"My arm… it burns! I think I was hit with something!"

Slowly the looked at her arm where she'd been hit. Her sleeve was soaked in blood.

"I thought blood was red! Not… black!"

"Poison! Kate, don't faint! Stay conscious!"

"Look… you have to leave me! It's… too risky for me to try and get away!"

No… he couldn't leave her here to die.

"I'm not leaving you here! The soldiers will kill you! They saw you with us!"

He managed to get her out to his awaiting horse and lifted her up. She was slipping in and out of consciousness and he rode as hard as he could back.

"Allan! What happened? What's wrong with her?"

"Poison!"

He didn't have to say anything else; quickly John came over and took Kate laying her on one of the bunks.

"I'll get some wine against the pain!"

"No Much! I don't know what effect the poison will have together with wine! Allan, Will! You'll need to hold her. Even though she is unconscious she might burst out in pain!"

Silently doing as they were ordered Will went over and sat down by his cousin's feet while Allan sat besides her head.

He couldn't bring herself into restraining her when it was so clear that the surgery was paining her. at one point she kicked so hard that she hit Will in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"Just hold her Allan!"

"But… she's suffering!"

"She'll suffer more if you don't hold her!"

Understanding at last that he had to do it even if it bothered him he seized her sound hand and held it tightly. A little after Djaq had finished.

"She'll live…"

Yes she lived but she'd taken a fever. For days she lay burning while the others kept watch. Well… mostly him and Will.

One day as he sat by her bunk she stirred.

"Are you thirsty?" she didn't answer only made some vague movements with her head. Realizing that the fever had left her weakened he carefully put an arm behind her back and lifted her up sitting. Holding the flask so she could drink.

"Tha… thank you!"

"No reason!" when she laid back he couldn't help himself and reached out to strike her gently on the cheek. "Kate! You need to sleep!"

He was in love! No doubt. And sometimes when he stole a look towards her he caught her looking away as if she'd been looking at him.

One day Will brought visitors, telling that they were Kate's parents and siblings who were on their way to Scarborough to join the rest of their family. Will had told them that Kate, who was out collecting food with Djaq, was alive so they'd come here to take Kate with them. When she came back she was overly delighted to see her parents again and after some time they agreed to stay overnight. Before falling asleep that night he couldn't help smiling when he saw Kate's younger siblings cuddle up to her.

She was packing with her parents. Leaning against a tree Allan watched them silent for a while until she noticed and went over to him.

"Are you mad at me for leaving?"

"No! I shouldn't be! I mean… I'm glad you've been reunited with your family!"

"I'm sure we'll meet again! When all this is over!"

When she began to walk over to her parents he quickly called her back and gave her Tom's old dagger. Making her promise she wouldn't forget him.

She left with her family, leaving an empty space both in the camp and especially in his heart. The day seemed strange without her. Why hadn't he told her how he felt? But that wouldn't have stopped her. She belonged with her family. Not with a band of outlaws.

"Am I late for dinner?" they were about to eat when they heard her and turned towards her. She stood in front of them, panting as if she'd been running which she probably had.

Rising to his feet Allan quickly went over and hugged her tightly.

"You're back!"

"You don't need to tell…" he didn't let her finish but simply pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with passion feeling her arms around his neck when she answered the kiss.

"Hey! Let the poor girl breathe!" it was Robin's laughing voice there finally broke them apart. Smiling they went over and said down beside the fire.

"What made you come back Kate? I don't suppose I got the entire honour!"

"No… just a great part of it! I realized that I belong here! Guess it would've been too difficult for me living "civilized" places again anyway! But still… I don't think I would've returned if it wasn't for you!"

Instead of answering he pulled her closer towards her and smiled. He loved her and knew she loved him back!


	2. Power of love

The other's story

Traitor! The word seemed to pierce his entire being. He'd betrayed his friends knowing it was the only way to make sure Kate was safe! Gisborne had told him that they'd caught here before she got far on her travelling with Tuck and if he, Allan, told the Gang she'd be killed. So he'd spied on the others for a while, everyday hoping it would be enough, that he'd paid the price to get Kate free. But even now when he'd been kicked out of the Gang he never saw her. Weeks went by and sometimes he saw the others, never her.

"I'm not being funny but I did this to get Kate free! Where is she?"

"Why should I know that? Didn't you say the girl left with that monk? Either she's still travelling with him or back in the area! Hating you!"

"What? You never had her captured? You tricked me!"

"Yes! And now it's time to tell about the location of the camp of yours! And I won't spill time trying to talk you nicely into doing it! You've served your purpose!"

So they dragged him towards the dungeons on the way he caught a glimpse of Marian pleading with his eyes to her.

_Tell Kate! Tell her I'm sorry!_

The torture was terrible but he didn't give in! Couldn't give in! Kate had suffered down here too and she hadn't said a word. No way would he! The pain filled him as he slowly passed into unconsciousness.

When he opened his eyes he realized he weren't in the dungeons anymore but in a small cavern. As he lay trying to figure out how he'd ended there the light which came from the entrance was blocked and a figure stepped in. Will!

"You! What're you doing here?"

He slowly rose looking at his friend.

"I… I don't know! I'm not being funny… one moment I was down the dungeons getting tortured! Then I was here!"

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU GETTING TORTURED! AS IF WE'D BELIEVE THAT!" he didn't hear half the words. And let the beating hit him without trying to defence himself. He'd deserved it after all.

"WILL! STOP! STOP IT!" someone ran in and yanked Will brutally away. Kate! He fell down to his knees still weak after the torture. The next second she kneeled in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be!" carefully he reached out to touch her cheek.

"Kate! What is he doing here?"

"He's here because I brought him here!"

"HE'S A TRAITOR!"

"WILL! I FOUND HIM IN THE DUNGEONS! HE'D BEEN TORTURED! I DON'T THINK HE'S REALLY WITH THEM!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE WAY HE THREATED YOU? YOU WHERE HARDLY GONE BEFORE HE JUMPED SIDES!"

"I didn't mean to Will! I'd _never_ knowingly hurt Kate anyway! You know that! I _love_ her!"

"THAT'S ANOTHER THING! HE ACTS LIKE HE'S THE ONLY PERSON WHO CARES ABOUT YOU!"

"BUT I KNOW THAT ISN'T TRUE! SO WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? GO AWAY!"

"What?"

"I said: LEAVE US ALONE!"

Allan could only watch as Kate pushed her cousin violently out of the cave and after a while fell sobbing to the ground. Quickly he went over and kneeled behind her,

"Hush… it's okay…" it was pathetic, he knew, but he couldn't think of anyway else to comfort her. After a moment she turned and looked at him, tears still flooding from her eyes.

"Let's get some sleep. And tomorrow we leave. Go to Scarborough, or Rochdale, or anywhere, and get married!"

"Yeah…"

Her head resting on his chest was a greater source of comfort than he'd ever believed. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know I'm not the only one who cares about you! But… you're the only one I care about!"

"That's not true… you know that… what about your brother? You cared about him, didn't you?"

"I'd never die for him! I'd die for you Kate!"

"Oh… please don't! I don't think I could live without you! Goodnight!" with those words she drifted of to sleep.

"Goodnight my love." Carefully he placed a light kiss on her forehead before drifting of to sleep himself.

She shouldn't do this shouldn't leave this place, her cousin, for him, a traitor who'd broken her heart.

"You know you don't have to do this! It's me they hate, not you!"

"It's you I love, not them!"

She still loved him. Despise everything he'd done. He reached for her hand and the continued through the forest. However, they hadn't come far away when someone jumped out and yanked her away from him. Turning to get her back he found himself looking straight into an arrow, Kate struggling with her cousin a little away.

"Robin…" he muttered under his breath but Robin didn't answer, just continued pointing the arrow at him.

Kate managed to get free and ran over so she stood in front of him, shielding him for the arrow.

"No Robin! Kill him, and you'll have to kill me too!"

"KATE! NO!" he'd really no idea who there had yelled. Had it been him or Will?

"This night he told me he'd die for me! And now I'm telling you I'd die for him! Because that's how love works; you're willing to die for each other. Isn't that true Robin? You'd die for Marian if you had to!"

"Yes… I would… but… what does that have to do with this?"

"Everything Robin! Everything! You and Marian! Allan and I! My parents, Dan and Jane! Even, I know, in some ways, Will and Djaq! It's all the same… sometimes you meet someone you just know are the right person. And… if that person does something bad you might hate them first but then you remember all the good things they did. All your happy times together!"

They stood silent for a moment, letting her words sink in. then Robin turned to Allan.

"Why did you do it?"

"They… told me they had Kate… told me the only way to get her free was betraying you… and… they said I couldn't tell you either! That they'd kill her if I did!" then he'd said it. Before it had been the gang which meant most to him, more even than his brother, now Kate had the biggest place in his heart, he'd move heaven and earth to secure her safety.

"So… all this… you did that… for me? To save… me! But… you knew I'd left with Tuck!"

"They told me they'd captured you on the way…" he took a small step forward and encircled her in his arms.

"We should get back to the camp!" Much was there too, and John. Actually the only people who weren't there, who hadn't come to take her away from him were Djaq and Tuck. Because they would've objected to it?

"You're right Much! We should! And Allan, you know perfectly well that Kate can hold her own!"

He knew she could. He just loved her and that meant he wanted to protect her. Surely Robin and Will felt the same way about Marian and Djaq.

After a while she turned to her cousin, his nose still bleeding from earlier.

"I'm sorry Will! But you have to accept it! we've grown up! Well… I have! I'm not so sure about you! Acting like I'm a little child needing protection when the true is I'm only four days younger than you!"

"I know Kate! I also know that when we were children YOU were the only always getting into trouble while I was the one having to get you out!"

So she'd been a troublemaker too. Of course he'd mostly played Will's role, trying to get Tom out of trouble. But still.

"We're a great couple then, Kate and I! both trouble makers!"

"Yes… if you… ever breaks her heart again!"

"I won't!"


End file.
